Shinobu and Kenji's story
by Jonathan Gonzaga
Summary: This story is about shinobu, and what happens when a boy come's to hintana house. UPDATE! it's been a while, now the final fight has been concluded, with a little help from the girls.
1. Happenings and a Battle!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. Except for The boy.  
  
Shinobu's story  
  
Chapter 1: Greetings, and a battle!  
  
It was a dark and dreary day as rain poured down on a cab headed for Hintana. There was boy, a little gloomy, in the back seat. As he looked out the window he started to think back, back to a simpler time, back to his childhood. The cab passed an old playground. The cab passed by an old playground. This brought back more memories. His thoughts where interrupted  
by the cabby.  
  
"Hey we're almost there," He informed the boy."  
  
The boy, not turning his head to face the cabby, acknowledged the cabby  
with a slight sigh.  
  
"This weather sure is depressing, huh?' the cabby said trying to make  
conversation.  
  
"Yes it is," replied the boy timidly.  
  
The boy was a little distracted, he was trying to remember his childhood,  
but couldn't. It seemed more like a dream than a memory. Besides more  
"recent" memories came to mind.  
  
"So what's a young boy like you doing traveling on your own?" asked the  
cabby, still a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, uh.. just visiting some family," the boy lied calmly.  
  
He had told this lie often, He was constantly on the go, on the run.  
  
"Ah, where here!" said the cabby, thankful the uncomfortable situation will  
soon be over.  
  
"That'll be Forty-three, ninety-nine," the cabby said.  
  
The boy gave a fifty and instructed to keep the change. He felt a little guilty about the mood he put on. Rain poured on his head put he didn't rush  
nor try to shield himself from the weather. He started to think back to when he was back at the Kana Gawa Airport. (As is the town where Hintana  
house is, via book 6) He had a strange conversation, with the manager.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What? Oh, sorry this isn't a inn anymore," Keitaro explained.  
  
"What? Really your ad's still on this "places to go" wall. Though, it's  
pretty old." The boy said.  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconvie..." Keitaro trailed off as rainwater began to pour on him. As he looked up at the shotty repair job, he remembered being  
punched into orbit, by Naru, and the hole he made.  
  
"Uhh, hello?" the boy said.  
  
"On second thought, I could always use another person paying rent," Keitaro  
explained.  
  
Later Keitaro told the Hintana housers that they'd be getting a new guy.  
  
"What? You can't be serious!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"You can't let guys stay at a girls dorm." Naru said.  
  
Just then collected rainwater broke trough a weak spot in the roof, onto  
Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro not phased by this sort'a thing anymore, he still had tears streaming down his face though, said "I we don't, we're not gonna have a  
Hintana house!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The boy had reached the top of the stairs. The rain splattered on him, but he didn't care. He always reacted... differently than others, especially to pain or potential pain. He wore a black coat, with a white collared shirt and pants. On his face he wore a down and weary expression. He had black hair, and black, thoughtful eyes. He was strong yet scrawny looking, and  
tall for his age. Unbeknownst to the boy, the Hintana residents had gathered on the balcony  
to get a good look at their new guest.  
  
"He looks boring," Su said half asleep.  
  
"And weak," Motoko added.  
  
"Hey we need the money," Kitsune said.  
  
"The monies! The monies!" Su said.  
  
"He looks... familiar," Shinobu said as she stared into the boy, roughly  
her size and age.  
  
" What still gawking at that boy? EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! Shinomu's got another  
crush!" Su said tauntingly.  
  
"What?!," said Shinobu, a bright red across her face.  
  
"Hau-haauu-speeewwwwww!" sneezed the boy, remembering where he was- in the  
rain. He moved to knock at the door.  
  
"I guess I'll just stay here for a while." The boy thought to himself. After running away from home it's been hard to call a new place home. The  
boy, and his rent money where welcomed with open arms.  
  
"Hi I'm Kenji Ausamatu," he said to them ", from American."  
  
"If you do anything weird I'll hurt you, by the way I'm motoko," motoko  
warmly threatened.  
  
"Su'll break your legs if you touch my bananas!" Su joked, "by the way, I'm  
Su!"  
  
"Hi, shug' I'm Kitsune."  
  
Keitaro said, "uh here's the paper work, and I'm Keitaro."  
  
"Thanks," replied Kenji.  
  
"Oh and watch out for most of the girls here, particularly Naru," Keitaro  
said.  
  
"What was that?" Naru popped out of nowhere, pissed.  
  
"Uh, I can ...Kkkyyyyaaaaa," Keitaro was cut short as he was sent into  
orbit," that was Nnnnaaaarrruuuu."  
  
"Uhhhh... heh, heh." Kenji said uncomfortably.  
  
Up in Kenji's room, Kenji began to unpack, when he heard a knocking at the  
door.  
  
"Uh sorry about the girl's hostility. They're a little sour because of the weather, oh and that another guy is staying here. Oh and also 'cause the dorms falling apart, oh and because I saw them in the bath the other day oh  
a...." Keitaro was cut short by Kenji.  
  
"Yeah I get it," Kenji said.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" they laughed together.  
  
"Don't worry the girls will warm up to you in to time," Keitaro reassured.  
  
"Oh man, why am I so out of breath?" Shinobu said, wrapped in a towel in  
the hot springs.  
  
It had been a few days since Kenji had moved in to Hintana house. Since  
Kenji had arrived Shinobu was feeling a little nervous. But only around Kenji. Thankfully Kenji stayed mostly to himself. He woke up earlier than everyone else, goes of somewhere after eating breakfast he made himself. No  
one knows where he goes, or what he does, but he always has money, and  
comes home tired and weary. Most of the time he also came home looking trumpets, but some times he came home looking defeated. This led the girls  
to believe it was some kind of sport or competition.  
  
"Ever since he came... I've been so..." Shinobu thought out loud.  
  
"Kapoon," went that thing by most baths, letting water flow out of it.  
  
"I guess its cause of him..." Shinobu continued.  
  
""What's? Who?" Kitsune's voice sounded from behind Shinobu.  
  
"Ack! Who? What?" Shinobu stuttered.  
  
Kitsune then shot Shinobu one of her trade mark smiles.  
  
"Heh, heh talking about Keitaro? Or... about Kenji!" Kitsune taunted. "No, uh nothing like that ha, ha... uhhh... I was just wondering where, uh, the, uh, extra ingredients went... Kenji must've eaten them for breakfast, heh, heh..." Shinobu lied, "I have to go, now, the I've been in the bath to  
long."  
  
As Shinobu hurried out of the bath Kitsune opened one of her eyes and thought, "Hmmm... I may have failed with Keitaro and Naru, but maybe I can  
still play cupid with Shinobu and Kenji!"  
  
As Shinobu hurried out of the bath she accidentally ran into Kenji, they  
crashed hard, both not looking where they where going. Through her thin towel Kenji could feel certain parts of her, and Shinobu in turn could feel him up against those certain parts. Bright strips of red went across their  
faces and Shinobu let out a slight shriek.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kitsune yelled, as she was the first to enter.  
  
"Oh boy," Kenji said.  
  
"You perverted troll, Urashima! Hyyaaahh!" motoko yelled in the other room.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Keitaro pleaded, before being sent into orbit.  
  
"Hey what're you doing to poor little' Shinobu?" Kitsune said.  
  
"No it wasn't him, I wasn't looking where I was going," Shinobu reasoned.  
  
"Uhhh, who did Keitaro violate if he was in here alone?" Naru's voice  
sounded from the same room.  
  
"Then it must have been... Ausamatu!" Motoko deducted.  
  
"Oh boy," Kenji repeated, as that's all that came to mind, as the two power hitters burst into the room, seeing them in their "compromising" situation.  
  
Kenji's arms had wrapped around Shinobu in the confusion, enraging motoko instantly, "Kenji! Hyyaaahh!" Motoko yelled as she brought her blade down  
toward Kenji.  
  
Nothing came to mind, but instinct took over, he lightly pushed Shinobu out of the way of Motoko's blade, and took s short step back. The blade crashed centimeters away from Kenji, and he just withstood the sword's impact shock wave. Dust and splinters where every where, but as it cleared, Motoko was  
surprised that her target was unscathed but he also was very calm.  
  
"Even the shock wave from my blade would have knocked out a weakling like  
you!" Motoko argued.  
  
"Yeah well, maybe I'm not so weak?" Kenji said calmly, "Oh, and please  
forgive me."  
  
"Huh," Motoko said. As Kenji punched her in the face with his left, and followed through with a right jab to the hand knocking the blade out of her  
hand.  
  
"I don't like to hit girls, but when you draw a weapon and strike, I don't  
see you as a girl, or as a man, but as a warrior,"  
  
"Why you!" Naru Screamed as she began to punch him into orbit.  
  
"Weeeeeeee," Su yelled, as she began to swing from a door into Kenji foot  
first.  
  
"Stop!!!" Yelled Shinobu at the top of her lungs.  
  
Su and Naru stopped mid-air, and Kenji's counter attack was broken off, as  
they stared confused at Shinobu.  
  
"Uhhh.. Kenji is innocent," Shinobu said.  
  
"Huh? Well, I'm keeping an eye on you," Naru said.  
  
"No comment," Kenji said with any comment.  
  
"Sorry for the trouble," Shinobu said.  
  
"No problem," Kenji replied.  
  
"Wow you knocked motoko out pretty good," Kitsune said.  
  
And as if on cue, Motoko's eye's opened up, glowing a possed glow.  
  
"I won't allow a weakling like you to be the one who defeats me!" Motoko  
said, "I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHH!" Su screamed.  
  
"This ought ta' be interesting!" Kitsune said.  
  
"Uh... what's this for?" Kenji asked as he looked at an eight-tenth century  
bastard sword. (From Motoko's collection in her closet, via book 4)  
  
" Get ready!" motoko said.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" Shinobu innocently asked.  
  
"You know trying would be useless, " Kitsune replied, "Besides Kenji beat  
Motoko good last time! So who are you betting on, your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah sur... Whaaaa? No it's nothing like that!" Shinobu screamed out in  
the distance.  
  
"My monies is on Shinomu's boyfriend," Su said.  
  
"Su!" Shinobu said.  
  
"I'll bet on kendo girl, speaking out of experience," Keitaro said.  
  
"Get ready," Motoko said. "I won't underestimate him again!" She thought to her self.  
  
"Well at least let me use my sword," Kenji said.  
  
He then threw away his bastard sword and took a cross from around his neck.  
It was as long and wide as a sword hilt.  
  
"What?" Motoko asked.  
  
Motoko stayed silent as Kenji took the cross up to his left had, out reached ready for impact. The small end of the cross was sharp and was used  
to make an incision. Blood began to drip from his wounds.  
  
"EEEEEEKKKKK!!!" Shinobu let out a small shriek.  
  
"Righteous Blade," Kenji screamed as he pulled the cross from his wound. As he did a magic blade appeared out of no where. Its blade glowed with power.  
  
"Woo," the girls let out, except for motoko, who said, "I won't be tricked  
by you again!"  
  
Motoko leaped high into the air. Kenji's eyes didn't follow her, he knew no  
mater what attack she did, she wouldn't be able to hit him if he where behind where she was when she started the jump, because you can't change  
direction in midair.  
  
He kept his eyes on the spot she was when she jumped up. Then he passed it;  
he turned around to make a counter attack.  
  
Motoko's blade landed hard into the ground, a few feet from Kenji. As she  
turned around she begun to say, "Stop running! Cowar..."  
  
She was cut off as Kenji's blade came at her and she just narrowly parried it. Their blades met each other again and again. They where equally fast but Kenji's strength pushed motoko back with every hit. Then finally with a  
smirk on his face he jumped back, Motoko put out her blade expecting to receive an attack. This was a fatal mistake. Kenji saw this and struck with  
all his might at her outstended sword.  
  
The force of the strike knocked her blade out of her hand. It landed to the left of them. Motoko ran for it but so did Kenji. She leaped for it But as  
she was on the floor reaching for it. Kenji landed on it, Feet first.  
  
"It's over," Kenji said as he lowered his blade to Motoko's face.  
  
"No..." motoko said as she fainted.  
  
"Yeah! That was awesome!" the girls began to carry on.  
  
"He was all, but then she started to..." Su said excitedly.  
  
"I guess I'll take my leave," Kenji said.  
  
The girls stared at him as he out them all in a dower mood.  
  
A few days later...  
  
A man shadowed in silhouette walked by Hintana house. The girls in that house had made their newest member very happy. They cheered him up. He was  
usually down.  
  
He had found a new home. Hintana house had a way of being every one's home.  
  
"Soon Kenji, soon," The man said, "Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
So? How'd you like it? Was it any good? Please review, This is my Second  
"Completed story" Or at least I plan to complete it. As I'm a newbie, please be gentle with the reviews. This story takes place some where in the beginning of the mangas. If you want a nice picture of Kenji I drew, email  
me. Be sure to wait a while, I don't check my email alot. 


	2. The Beloning PLace

Shinobu's Story  
  
Chapter 2: The Belonging place  
  
Sorry it took so long, I thought people might not like it so I decided to wait for reviews before investing anymore-late hours. Well People asked for  
more descriptions, which makes sense because I see the story in my head like an anime. So when I put on paper I might leave out stuff. So here's a description of Kenji. As I imagined him. Eyes: Dark blue Hair: Black Skin: He's Japanese but slightly more paler, because of all his indoors mediation  
training. Body type: He's kind' more of on the skinny side. Cause he  
focused on spirit training. I know this is called Shinobu's story but I  
think Kenji is more the star. But I guess Shinobu is kinda the leading  
lady.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well let's begin.  
  
"Life has gotten better since coming to Hintana house." A strange voice  
narrated as he thought back to the past few weeks.  
  
Images of him and the girls floated into his head. More and more the images  
where just of him and Shinobu. And less of every one else.  
  
"But it will all come to an end for you, not a threat a warning..." The  
Female voice sounded from nowhere yet everywhere.  
  
A mysterious figure appeared. Blurry, he couldn't make her out to well. She  
was tall, long flowing hair, only one eye showing. But even that eye he couldn't see well. She had a plain flowing robe on. He couldn't tell if it  
was plain or he couldn't see the details.  
  
She begun to turn around and walk away, as she did she said, "Be careful,  
young dragon."  
  
Kenji tried to follow but couldn't. "How will I reach you?" he yelled.  
  
"I am always here," Her voice sounded resolutely.  
  
Kenji woke up in a sweat. This had been the first time he'd sweat in a long  
while. He wondered what made him sweat. He couldn't remember for some reason. He lay in a plain white futon in the middle of an organized room  
with a drawing table, a guitar in one corner and a knock from the door.  
  
"Wait... a knock from the door?! Oh right," Kenji thought as he went to the  
door.  
  
Shinobu stood there, meekly. "Shinobu coming to my room? Oh joy! I must still be asleep!" Kenji thought, turning to the camera with tears flowing  
from his eyes. A trait he picked up from Keitaro.  
  
"Uh... Breakfast is ready, Kenji," Shinobu said meekly.  
  
"Cool, I just woke up," He said following Shinobu to the dinning room.  
  
"That's perfect timing," Shinobu said. They both began to laugh both unsure  
why.  
  
His daily ritual has changed. Usually he woke up real early, except to day cause the vision, but instead of eating right away he waited to have a meal with Shinobu and the rest of the girls. Of course he still disappeared for most of the time, as it's his lively hood. His source of money. But soon the girls will fide away to intrude on this part of his life also. Kenji  
also played with the girls. Mostly with Su. He'd fight Her robots, each  
time they got stronger and stronger. Sometimes he'd draw the girls and Keitaro. But Motoko could never hold still long enough for Kenji to finish.  
Kenji also played his guitar for the girls. He'd play on the roof where  
Keitaro likes to sulk.  
  
Most of all, Kenji enjoyed Helping Shinobu with her chores, though he never needed to. He always had money.  
  
He tried to help her anyway. He didn't do much good. When he chopped wood they usually exploded into splinters. He also couldn't tell which cloths go to the whites or the shirt load. I mean under shirts are white and shirts so which load do they go to, huh? And while he thought about this he usually just picked up a pair of panties or something. So as he stood there holding some girl's panties, thinking of hours on end, Shinobu had to snap him out of it. And more times than not, they where hers.  
  
He was how ever a good cook. And mostly he was just there to talk. To be there. It was so comfortable, and so gushy. It was where he belonged.  
  
But again he played with Su mostly. As still young, he like having fun, running down halls breaking windows, fighting things, lighting things on fire, and even the occasional prank or two, it was all good. Well except for the lighting things on fire, that was bad. Oh and so was the breaking windows, and fighting things, oh and the pranks, too. Isn't that everything?  
  
Anyway since Kenji Had an unlimited supply of money, people didn't much care what he broke.  
  
Sometimes Motoko would spar with him, nut Keitaro and Naru always studied. Together, with all that implies. ;)  
  
Kitsune, well she went out with Kenji alot, or really with his wallet.  
  
Buying things for her was their, or really her, favorite pass time. Soon he just handed her his wallet instead of being dragged out there. He knew saying no wouldn't work because she'd get the money, one way or another.  
  
Heh, Heh, Heh... And with all that implies. ;)  
  
Kenji almost forgot about his passed troubles. Almost. That is until one faithful day his passed caught up with him.  
  
End Chapter. Well sorry it was so short, I promise there'll be more action coming up. Oh and I have more drawings of characters, if you want them email me! By the way it's madspeed@att.net Next chapter #3! What? Doesn't reveal much? Well here's what happens: That mysterious figure from chap1. And that girl in Kenji's dream, And why did she call him "Young dragon" will all be revealed! Exciting, yes?  
  
Also this is coming up in the next chapter:  
  
Mini Chapter!!! A chapter in a chapter! Kenji's secret!  
  
This is a little something that I wrote to lighten the mood. It was getting really gushy and other times it'll get really serious.  
  
Ok here goes. You know about Kenji's secret place? The "monies source" as Su will call it. Where, what and who?! That place is a mystery.  
  
Well the girls intend to find out!  
  
Before I write this I want you to guess what it is. What he does!?  
  
Reviews please! 


	3. An old friend

Shinobu's Story Mini Chap: A chapter in a chapter! Kenji's Secret!  
  
Sorry guys life's been heck lately. Anyway it's been a while since I've written anything I'm not sure where I left off, but here's where I think I left off.... Heh... hehh...  
  
Anyway, this isn't really a mini chap, but I'm still calling it thus! And there's nothing you can do about it ha! Hey, what are you doing? Hey don't stop reading! Noooo!!!  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" the residents all laughed, as they ate breakfast.  
  
"It's too early for that," An indistinct voice sounded.  
  
"Yeah well I got you last time!" another one said.  
  
"Heh, heh it's been good girls but I've got to go, now," Kenji, said leaving the table.  
  
"Where do you go every day?" Kitsune asked, slyly.  
  
"Do you Really want me to tell you?" Kenji said, just as slyly.  
  
"No! That'd be sooooooooo boring!" Su joked.  
  
"Heh, heh. Alright gott'a go," Kenji said leaving the room.  
  
The girls where silent as they watched him leave.  
  
"I wonder he dose. Hope it's something decent," motoko said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Decent!?" Shinobu said as a bright strip of red ran across her face.  
  
She threw her hand up hiding her mouth. And her eyes seemed to disappear.  
  
"I hope it's not decent!" Kitsune said jokingly.  
  
"Stop with the shit!" Naru said as she let her fist drop on kit's head. Kitsune let out a small cry as a star flew from the impact site.  
  
"So what do you want to do, girls?" Keitaro said. Wanting to advance the story.  
  
"Hmmm. I may have just the thing!" Su said raising one of her more familiar inventions.  
  
"Introducing the Mecha Tamago Mk 4!" Su explained.  
  
"What? Another one," The girls said.  
  
"Huh? Oh I remember that from when I went spyin... um... Never mind!" Naru said.  
  
"Did you just say..." Keitaro started.  
  
"I said never mind!" Naru said, Punching Keitaro out of orbit.  
  
"Yes the Mecha Tama 4! The same as the one you used, Naru, but with slight modifications! This new unit comes with improved organic armor releasing turtle-esk musk, as well as a new improved camera with heat sensor, x-ray, movement sensor, and life signature sensor! All standard lease one for only $499.99 Financing!" Su went on while the others stared at amazement.  
  
"Turt-turtle..." Motoko said under her breath.  
  
"Why is it always a turtle..." Motoko continued.  
  
"`Cause, that's your weakness!" Su said playfully.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow... this... this is my life?" I'm so happy. I've never been this happy... Why now?" Kenji said, eyes closed.  
  
He was peacefully walking down a peaceful street, so peaceful that his peaceful eyes where peacefully closed. Even though his eyes where shut he managed to avoid any an all obstructions to his path. He even turned the corner perfectly, as if he'd walked there every day since childhood. Even though it was only a couple of weeks, a month tops. Mecha Tama soared over head.  
  
"Hmmm life is great..." Hey wait... I'm talking to myself again!  
  
Kenji's eyes turned to slits and a stream of tears began to flow from them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh, he's stopped!" Su said, standing in a dark room looking at a screen.  
  
"Where!?" an anxious Shinobu said.  
  
"The sign says... Sex Cauldron, exotic male dancers!" Su said un aware of the obscenity.  
  
"What!?!" the girls and Keitaro screamed, all of them pivoting around on chairs to face Su.  
  
"Pay attention to what you're doing! Your gonna` get us all killed!" Naru screamed, hitting Keitaro hard.  
  
"Hey you turned around too!" Keitaro wined.  
  
"What was that?!" Naru turned all evil faced and a vein appeared on her temple.  
  
"He... He's a... a... Stripper..." Shinobu fainted from the strain of saying it out loud. She sunk into her chair.  
  
"I knew it," motoko said unsurpised. The others just looked on at her.  
  
"I said pay attention!" Naru said about to hit Keitaro again.  
  
"Oh wait he's going on," Su said, almost disappointed.  
  
A sweat drop fell from everyone's head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Heh, that's about it huh?" Kenji said opening his eyes looking at an old abandoned store. The sign had long since weathered away. (besides it's in Japanese so chances are you couldn't read it!)  
  
He went inside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ok I gots a location!" Su said, typing on a computer. "35 marina view drive, currently out of business, for sale by owner, call 1-732-602-**** if interested.  
  
"Don't tell me he just hangs around an old abandoned store," Kitsune said disappointed.  
  
"Not abandoned, for sale!" Su said, missing the point of what she said.  
  
"Hmm that theory sounds good but, where dose the money come from?" Motoko asked.  
  
"Oh yeah the moneies the moneies!" Su said excitedly.  
  
"Only one way to find out!" Naru said.  
  
"Yes I agree," motoko added, giving her approval.  
  
"Ok, lets GO!" Shinobu shouted with curiosity building in her heart.  
  
"Oh kay, I'm taking her down!" Su yelled, pushing down on what looks like airplane controls.  
  
The dark room they where in suddenly lights up, reviling it to be what looks like an airplane cabin, the girls sat at computers or consoles, to help man the massive flying fortress. The fortress was shaped like a giant Turtle, and said "by Su" on the side of his head. AZ giant hole was cut out of the turtle's shell, and multiple propellers where located inside.  
  
"Yes the Mecha Tama-5," Su said to the camera, "The mt4 finds the enemy weakness and it's big sister comes and annihilates the fool! Ha, Ha, Ha! The mt5 comes with top mounted double 100-milimeter machine guns, 5 rear mounted chafe dispensers, double mouth mounted 50-milemter machine guns, 10 hidden heat-seeker launchers, as well as 4 under-wing cruise missles! Not only that but the revolutionary triple propeller system gives the mt5 the ability to hover in one place!"  
  
"Su? Who are you talking to, you already told us that?" Shinobu asked as sweat drops fell all around.  
  
"What oh, nothing" Su said giggling.  
  
The plane began to land in the ally. The wings, tail, and head folded in.  
  
"Also the landing turtle withdrawal allows the Tamago to land in any harsh environments or hostile territory." Su said to the camera again.  
  
The group moved from the plane led by Shinobu, she wondered what her new friend was up to all the time.  
  
They entered the building, it was really dirty and dusty. Cobwebs every where, the shelves where empty Sept for a few cans or bottles. There was no sign of Kenji.  
  
"Su... are you sure he came in here?" Shinobu said, picking up an old dirty rag.  
  
"Yeah! Su saw, Su saw!" Su said.  
  
"Hmmm," Kitsune said leaning on an hold shelf. Suddenly she began to hear music. As she leaned against the shelf, she could hear noise of some sort. She jumped in surprise.  
  
"What's the matter?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"I thought I herd something..." Kitsune said leaning against the shelf again. This time the girls piled over her their ears pressed to the dirty self.  
  
They could hear music, and shouting, and grunts and screams.  
  
"Sounds like a battle," Motoko said.  
  
"Sounds like a party," Kitsune said.  
  
"Sounds like both a party and a fight," Shinobu said.  
  
Motoko pushed the shelf aside. It was a big metal one so she expected to need some effort, but to her surprise it glided along some track.  
  
They walked into the dark room. They where scared at first, but curiosity gave them courage.  
  
The screams deterred them, but the cheering confused them.  
  
They soon entered a huge room. It was an arena of sorts. A small caged square ring, with a larger square pit around it. About +100 people where stuffed in the pit, all cheering in huge mash pits. The square was divided into 4 by 4 walkways. One lay in front of them, and so they walked up to the ring.  
  
"The coliseum?" said motoko, her head turned back toward where they came from. A sign hung over head.  
  
"Oh must be a fighting arena," Su said. "I've herd of these places, I wanted to come, you can make lots of money here!" she continued.  
  
Shinobu was very puzzled she couldn't find her friend here. Did she want to, the place was filled with people punk rockers, losers, stoners, and every kind of guy Kenji wasn't. Or was he. Did he come to these fights to bet on people's pain. Is that where all the money, the gifts, the supplies came from?  
  
She held the necklace he gave her sometime ago, was it bought with this dirty money?  
  
No it couldn't be! "Lets find Kenji now!" Shinobu commanded.  
  
The fight in the ring ended. As Motoko and the others where about to leave.  
  
"What about Kenji?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"We searched all over, besides Kenji's not the type to be in this kinda place." Kitsune comforted Shinobu as they left.  
  
An announcer came over the loud speaker, "Alright every one, get ready, you know him you love him, he's Kenji! The Green Dragon!"  
  
"HMM?" the girls said as they turned in unison to see a familiar face in a green tunic and tights on.  
  
He held a sword and shield in hand, ready for a decisive match.  
  
"Ken..Kenji?" Shinobu said as she stared now alone on the walkway.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Shinobu said looking behind her.  
  
"Hey pretty girl come down here with us," some stoners said to Shinobu.  
  
"Eekk!" she let out as one of their hands reached up to grab her leg.  
  
Just then a sword hilt jammed into the guys face. And Motoko in the opposite pit said, we decided to watch the match from here. Motoko had "cleared a spot in the corner of a bit, where the girls rested peacefully.  
  
"Yeah Shinobu come join us down here," Su said mimicking the stoner.  
  
"Eekk!" Shinobu let out as Su reached up for her leg.  
  
"Ok everyone, in the other corner is Maximus! Our champion, who is the only one we got to fight Kenji!" The crowd cheered.  
  
Maximus was a huge fat man with dark than skin. He wore little clothing but a chest plate and a roman skirt thing. He had A huge roman helmet covering his face, and if he wanted to he could probably eat Kenji whole. He was Like 3-times bigger than the boy, heck the head of his Axe was bigger than kenji. Yet Kenji remained resilient, and defiant.  
  
"Remember if you cross this line you die," Motoko said to some losers.  
  
"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!" Every one began to chant.  
  
The fighters didn't even realize this, as they sized each other down.  
  
"Kenji is so screwed," Su said.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't fight him for very long but when I did he was very strong," Motoko added.  
  
"Re-really?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"Ready... Fight!" The announcer finished as Maximus jumped high.  
  
As he landed he let a huge Axe crash into the ring's floor. But not into Kenji, he was gone!  
  
Maximus looked around confused, Then Kenji's blade ripped through the air from high above Maximus, and right into the helmet of Maximus.  
  
The boy toppled the crowd cheered as Maximus. He began to rise, he wasn't the champion for nothing. Kenji rushed in for an attack, and Maximus blocked his blade with his axe, they stared each other down, holding their weapons to each other. Kenji could see his last attack cracked Maximum's helmet. Despite their size difference they held each other away equally.  
  
"OHH... he is strong!" Su said. As the others where too dumbfounded to speak. The crowd kept canting and canting, Dragon, Dragon!  
  
Max couldn't see why he couldn't throw the boy off, so he jumped back, and swung his axe around.  
  
Kenji was putting all his might and weight into holding max off, so he began to fall when he jumped back. When Kenji saw Max's blade swing around, he decided to go with the flow and let himself hit the ground. The Axe narrowly missed Kenji, and the girls gasped with fear.  
  
Kenji shot up like a bullet and ran at his opponent and swung hard. To there surprise the blade didn't cut, it only bruised.  
  
"Of course they can't kill each other, it's just a show, their weapons aren't sharp!" Motoko said, "very clever."  
  
"You mean they're not in pain?" Shinobu said in joy.  
  
"I wouldn't say that..." Su said as Maximus fell to the floor clutching his stomach.  
  
Kenji leaped back, as Max's counter ripped through empty air.  
  
Kenji charged in and let out an onslaught of slashes and shield buts, and kicks! Max countered and dodged each attack, giving out hilt buts, and arena smashing slashes.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna need a new arena!" the announcer said with glee.  
  
"Kenji swung hard, left to right, and Max rammed his hilt into the floor, blocking Kenji's attack, and giving him a pole to swing on. As the giant nimbly swung into a kick, Kenji back flipped in place. As Kenji was vertical the giant swung inches away from him. As the two landed, backs facing each other, Kenji went into a whirling strike, to reach Max behind him. Max couldn't have blocked, he didn't even know it was coming. The attack ripped hard into him, sending him flying into the arena wall!  
  
The crowd cheered and chanted.  
  
Music pumped through loud speakers.  
  
The girls where amazed.  
  
Maximus got up and immediately had to block another attack, and another, and another! Then he raised his axe high in one hand, taking hits from Kenji, and let it crash down onto Kenji's shield and sword. Which where both raised in preparation for the attack. Kenji was brought down to one knee, and the crowd roared with glee.  
  
Kenji was struggling to keep the axe up, and with Max's free hand he simply picked Kenji up. He swung poor Kenji like a rag doll, and threw him at the wall right in front of the girls, the throw punched Kenji throw the wall a little, Kenji's right arm, head, and part of his upper torso, where out of the ring.  
  
"Uhhh... hey Kenji..." Kitsune said.  
  
"I'm really beat up, I'm seeing angels," Kenji thought out loud, half- asleep, or half-dead.  
  
He turned around to see a dumbfounded max. "how are you still holding on to your weapons?" He asked.  
  
Kenji didn't answer, he leaped up and let out a battle cry, before coming down hard On Max's axe, raised in defense.  
  
There was a bright light as the two met that silenced the crowd.  
  
As Kenji leaped back, a crack appeared on his sword.  
  
"HA!" max bellowed. Just then his Axe let broke in two. The shift in weight threw the giant of balance and the giant fell over.  
  
Everyone laughed everyone except Kenji. Kenji stared at Maximus, defiant and resolutely.  
  
As Max stared at Kenji, he knew he stared at defeat. But he charged in anyway. He ran in holding his axe handle, hopping to use it as a makeshift staff. The first swing Kenji's sword and Max's staff hit each other. Kenji didn't move to follow through with his swings, he stood defiantly, and upright. His shield remained motionless also. Only his sword and sword arm moved. They're weapons met time and time again, until the staff shattered, and helmet shattered, in two decisive blows.  
  
"No!" Max screamed, "this can't be!  
  
Kenji jumped kicked max in the face. Then not even letting him grunt Kenji ran up the giant, as he fell back. Kenji stepped on Max's exposed face and jumped high into the air. Kenji's blade ripped into the giant and the man fell to the ground. Kenji stood victorious!  
  
The silenced crowd screamed with joy! And so did the girls.  
  
Over the crowd Kenji could hear the familiar voices of the girls.  
  
He turned to them. "Wow Kenji, I didn't know you could do that!" Shinobu said.  
  
"I knew... Motoko," thought to her self.  
  
"Cool!" Su said. That was great!  
  
"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" Kenji asked, "You didn't follow me did you?  
  
"Uhhh... no..." The girls said in unison.  
  
Ok, that's it for now, it actually was a mini chap, even though it was longer than chap 2... eh heh...  
  
End 


	4. Shadows of the Past

Chapter 4: Shadows of the past....  
  
All right fans (referring to no one) I'm not sure if anyone is reading but eh.... I'll end this quickly so if anyone wants me to extend this review.... I guess (I'm going through that self doubting phase)  
  
"Hello... Hello Kenji..." A soothing voice said, as Kenji floated motion less in a black void. He seemed to glow.  
  
"Kenji... don't forget the shadows of the past...."  
  
A figure, a woman appeared. The figure drifted closer to Kenji, she seemed to glow as well, but more brightly and brilliantly. She was so bright Kenji couldn't make out the detail.  
  
"Kenji... Kenji... Kenji!!!" the voice continued.  
  
Kenji woke up in a cold sweat. It was late after noon. The room was dark as Kenji said, "Strange."  
  
Kenji always woke up in at 6:00 Am. Not a hair of a fraction of a second later. This anomaly occurred multiple times. He didn't know whom he didn't know why, but some one always contacted him right before his brother appeared. Each time he'd be drained spiritually.  
  
The first few times he didn't understand what exactly she meant in the dream. And in these few encounters with Kein, his brother he came closer and closer to death.  
  
He felt tired and sad... drained...because of the spirit contact, or because he knew he would soon have to leave his new home, and new family, even her...  
  
Kenji's thoughts where interrupted, when his door began to slide open. A familiar voice began to hum.  
  
It was Shinobu humming the national anthem. "Oh Kenji," Shinobu eeped out, "I didn't know you were still here."  
  
"Huh?" Kenji said.  
  
"We thought you'd gone to ... eh... that "place"..." Shinobu said.  
  
"You know where... err... that "place" is, so why do you refer it to that "place"?" Kenji joked  
  
"Well... why did you refer to it as that place?" Shinobu answered, with another question.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha," they laughed together. Kenji so loved these moments. His weariness seamed to dissipate, with out him realizing.  
  
"Hmm..." Kenji began to think of his dilemma again.  
  
Shinobu knew the look on his face. All to well. It'd happen around when Keitaro first arrived, she didn't like him much then, but he had the look of having to leave. Leave the ones he loved. Did Kenji have to leave, too? "Kenji, promise me... umm.. Promise me you'll stay for a while?" Shinobu spit out the first thing she could think of.  
  
She then realized of how clingy she sounded and said" oh, no wait.. never mind I have to go..."  
  
She began to pack things up faster, when Kenji put his hand on her shoulder., and said, "Ok I won't leave, that's a promise."  
  
Soon it returned as he remembered he'd have to leave. Or endanger himself and the one he loved.  
  
He stood thinking "I'm gonna definitely..." he then remembered he liked to sleep in his boxers as he stared into Shinobu's red face.  
  
"EEEKKK!" Shinobu screamed.  
  
"Hey what's going on in here?" Motoko asked, with the girls behind her.  
  
"This won't end well," Kenji said as a barrage of girls wielding swords, artifacts, and fists rushed him.  
  
"BBBBBBAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG" Kenji said as he let himself get sent into orbit.  
  
"Oh... Kenji... what are they doing to you..." a mysterious voice sounded from a figure cloaked in shadow  
  
Kenji began to walk down a calm road, with a bandage futilely placed on a huge anime-esk bump.  
  
A shadowed figure stood on a tree limp spying on Kenji, waiting for her moment.  
  
Kenji became aware of this and a serious look spread on his face. He took an unexpected turn into an abandoned alley.  
  
(Like empty alleys exist in real life)  
  
"You can come out know," Kenji said.  
  
"You're not an little boy any more..." A young woman said jumping down from seemingly no where.  
  
"And... Your not a little girl any more, Eleanor," Kenji said eyeing her up.  
  
Eleanor blushed, she was as old as Kenji with similar black hair, but Eleanor wore black cloths, a knee long skirt, with a white shirt almost completely covered by a black coat. She stood upright as rain began to Poor on her, she held her right arm, crossing over her chest to hide things...  
  
Kenji removed the cross from his neck as Eleanor noticed she said," Straight to business, I see."  
  
Shinobu and Su came walking home from school, when Shinobu got a chill. Su seemed to be gone when she came to, "Shinomu look!" Su said.  
  
It's Kenji, and a girl, Su said. Shinobu joined Su at a corner behind Kenji.  
  
"I have no time for an annoyance like you," Kenji said coldly.  
  
This hurt Eleanor severally. "I only came to warn you," she said ignoring what he said.  
  
"That my brother's coming," Kenji said turning around and crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes if you don't come with me he'll kill you. Return home, to Di-kioen and He'll forgive you," she said closing her eyes.  
  
"IS that the only reason you have for me to return?" Kenji said, "That I'm in mortal danger, I can just flee again," he continued.  
  
"Aren't you tiered of running, Though you've gotten good at it, we never would have expected you to come to Japan, so close to Di-kioen. Don't be a fool submit and come with me." Eleanor said.  
  
"This is my home, it has all the people I love," Kenji said defiantly. The words came out slow and cut into Eleanor.  
  
"Fine!" Eleanor screamed with a tear in her eye. She didn't mean to scream, but it was all she could to keep tears inside.  
  
"If you won't come, I'll take you!" she screamed again. She then lunged at Kenji.  
  
Kenji's arms, still holding the cross, weren't actually crossed, he had made it seem this way by turning around, so Eleanor couldn't see. In truth he had his cross cut into his hand again. With the open wound he could draw power from his very soul.  
  
Kenji turned around and ripped the blade from his wound. "Eleanor wielded 3 weapons," Kenji thought to himself. "A seemingly endless supply of Shirukens, 4 metal nails (2 on each hand, clip on's), and a back up half- scythe, a must for a soldier of Kein.  
  
Eleanor skillfully caught Kenji's blade between her middle and pointer fingernails. The metal nails went around the top part of her finger. She then raised a half-balled fist and in a flick of an instance she straightened her hand, summoning up 3 Shirukens from her sleeve. She then trusted them at Kenji's leg.  
  
"Argh!" Kenji cried out loud. The pain was immense but he stood on the leg, not bothering to shift his weight.  
  
Kenji threw Eleanor off, and jumped back. Eleanor then summoned up 6 Shirukens, 3 in each hand. "HA!" she screamed the battle cry, as she let loose the six pins. Eleanor's Shirukens were thinner than most Shirukens. Almost pin like.  
  
Kenji grasped his blade, near the handle, and slashed horizontally trough the air. He made a new wound in his hand, and drew more power. The slash sent out a powerful wave of energy. The Shirukens where deflected. Kenji's strike was powerful, and his blade rested behind him.  
  
Before he had chance to recover he noticed Eleanor right in front of him! She then balled a fist, and let him have it straight in the gut!  
  
Shinobu in the distance almost screamed out seeing Kenji hurt made her feel pain.  
  
"Wow he really sucks at picking up women," Su joked.  
  
"Su!" Shinobu screamed.  
  
"Shiruken-Tai-It-Jitsu!" Eleanor yelled. The punch sent Kenji up and back. As he lay there seemingly Out cold, "An attack you may have learned if you'd stayed," she continued, turning her back to Kenji.  
  
It began to rain hard.  
  
Shiruken- small throwing knife. Tai-it-Jitsu- ninja fast draw style  
  
"You throw the Shirukens as a distraction, and then come in for the kill," Kenji said as he rose, ignoring the rain, and the pain.  
  
"But how," Eleanor asked, "I hit you dead on!"  
  
"Heh, you should know that I'm not the type to go down in one hit," Kenji mocked, as he positioned himself for another wave.  
  
Eleanor sent another barrage of Shirukens at Kenji and Kenji returned fire with the wave. Eleanor appeared once again in front of Kenji then put his palm out toward Eleanor, reviling his wounds, that now formed a cross. He screamed "Ichidou!" and light from his soul burst from his wound!  
  
Ichidou- Japanese for a ray of hope.  
  
The Light Hit Eleanor, and she was thrown back. Her cloths ripped and out of breath she half stood, half kneeled.  
  
"Huff...Huff...What was that?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"It was a blast from my very soul. With it I have two weapons, not only this blade, and things like "Ichidou"," Kenji explained, as he did he sort blushed, and turned away, so that he wasn't looking at her but if she moved in for an attack, he'd know.  
  
"You're a fool to doing this, huh?" His movements puzzled Eleanor. Then she looked down at her torn cloths, and what was showing. There was a huge rip down the front of her chest, but her flesh remained unscathed. (Like that'd happen)  
  
"Err," Eleanor mumbled as she covered up with one hand and drew her half- scythe in the other hand.  
  
(Where did she hide that?)  
  
Kenji took a defensive stance. Eleanor raised her right arm with the scythe and Kenji broke his stance. He could see tears in her eye. He tried to ignore it, and coldly closed his eyes and with his free left hand he grabbed her right wrist. He held it a little in front and above them and, Eleanor crashed into Kenji. Since it was raining, and they were wet, plus her shirt was ripped, they could feel alot of things...  
  
This hurt Shinobu more than seeing Kenji get hit.  
  
Kenji then began to throw her off, by her arm still grasped in his hand. But Eleanor let out a small, "Ohh.."  
  
Her moan distracted Kenji and he let her stay close longer. She closed her eyes, and dreamed of the past, of a simpler time. Kenji on the other hand closed his eyes to try and not remember.  
  
He then coldly threw her off. She fell back into a puddle and dropped her scythe. She looked up at Kenji, in the rain, with tears in her eyes, and let out a small, "no..."  
  
"We should leave..." Shinobu said as she stared at the cold looking Kenji, who couldn't possibly be the same Kenji she had come to know.  
  
He just stood there letting the rain hit him, and he decided, it was time to leave.  
  
Kenji began to walk home, after putting Eleanor in a dry place, out of sight. Kenji began to think of all the memories, he'd made here. With the powerful Motoko, the loserly but funny Keitaro, the hotheaded, but loveable Naru, the mischievous Su, the wise Haruka, and the beautiful Shinobu. He then remembered earlier, his promise. He couldn't leave, now. But then he remembered how drained he was after the contact, and how revived he felt only a few minutes later, I he could find out what triggered it, he'd be set.  
  
"Ah ha!" Kenji said think of his up coming fight.  
  
Later Back at Hintana house, Kenji walked down a hall. He had nothing to do, cause he felt he shouldn't exert himself, and build up his strengths. He figured He'd have a day or two. He was wrong.  
  
He thought about the trigger, that unlocked hidden potential. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Kenji... Your soul will be mine."  
  
"Crap," Kenji said as it was the only thing he cold says, let alone do. Kenji was stricken by a wave of what seems to be shadow. He was sent lying through the air.  
  
Earlier in the bath the group where taking a bath (Duh what else do you do in a bath)  
  
"What saw Kenji fighting with a girl?" Naru screamed.  
  
"Yeah, but they acted like they knew each other, and she fought really good," Shinobu said in defense.  
  
"Yeah, like Motoko good! Uh huh! She did!" Su went on.  
  
"Oh... yeah but then they started hugging! They were all like, hug, hug, and feel, feel, oh and her shirt was ripped open!" Su told.  
  
"What!" everyone, went confused.  
  
"Su!" Shinobu shouted, getting up to chase her.  
  
"Who cares," said Motoko, level headed as always, "It's not any of our business of Kenji's fetishes."  
  
"What?! Of course it is!" Shinobu screamed.  
  
"If it where Keitaro, Motoko would mind," Su mocked.  
  
"What was thaaattt?" motoko asked with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Nya, nya!" Su said.  
  
"Hey Shinobu why you so interested in Kenji, huh? Dose tat mween youse given up on keiwtarooo?" Su asked.  
  
"What?! Err... well..." Shinobu stuttered.  
  
"Oh, that's great, Shinobu it's good to see you meet someone your own age, and someone whose not a thickheaded pervert, idiot, nerd, loser, weakling, did I say pervert, peeping tom, jerk, fuck-nut," Naru said, all in one breath.  
  
Keitaro fell down really hard, dew to a really bad fit of sneezing.  
  
"Oh my, is sempia, really all those things?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"Yup, so do you really like Kenji?" Naru asked.  
  
"Well, I ahh..CRRRAASSHHH!!!" Shinobu was interrupted by Kenji being set fling through the door leading to the Hot Springs.  
  
"Kenji..." the girls asked in unison. This made Kenji cringe.  
  
"Kenji!" Kein said loudly made Kenji cringe more. Kein was Standing in the doorway, cloaked in shadow.  
  
"Whose that?" the Su asked.  
  
"EEKKK!!!" Pervert!" Shinobu screamed and the girls began to throw things.  
  
The things (soap, buckets, and artifacts) hit Kein, but didn't even phase him.  
  
"Foolish Mortals! Do you know who I am!? Do you know what I can do!?" Kein Shouted, releasing a wave of dark Energy. "I am the living Shadow, the King of the serpent!" Kein continued.  
  
"King?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Yes, I saw that father was... weak, so I relived him of power, and the daily turmoil of existing," Kein calmly stated the gruesome fate of their father.  
  
"You bastard," Kenji said, gripping his cross. His face held that expression, of years of rage. Shinobu knew this face from before and it hurt her a little.  
  
"Still wielding that power channeler?" Kein mocked, "Can't believe you still need it..." Kein mumbled to himself.  
  
Kenji stabbed the cross into his hand again and collapsed from loss of blood. Oh wait no, he drew his blade again. This time because he was in the water his battle aroura was more noticeable. the water rippled around him.  
  
"Why don't you step outside?" Kenji mockingly.  
  
Kein then stepped out from the shadow. Not saying anything. His hair was pitch black, and it was styled up ward. He wore Black Samurai Pants, with a Black and Grey Ninja vest, Over that he had a more modern Black over coat. His Hands where in his pockets, and his eyes where bright yellow. He looked down on everyone, because of his height.  
  
"That's your bro?" Su asked.  
  
"How? How can you be out in the light, the sun, even!" Kenji screamed, his brother's power had grown since last they met.  
  
Kein closed his eyes and remained silent, then he raised his hands like he was holding some thing long horizontally. His battle aroura appeared, unlike Kenji's and Motoko's it was of a blackish color, and instead of lighting him up, it seemed to drape him in shadow.  
  
The shadows spread from where shadows were (behind rocks, in corners, etc.) toward Kein. From the floor to his head the shadow in gulped him, the shadows danced around his shoulders and his hair looked like it was on fire, except it was black. The shadows reached his hands they jumped up and formed two balls.  
  
He moved his hands, dragging the energy orbs with them. He brought them so that he was about to grasp a weapon, vertically.  
  
"You don't even need your channeling handle anymore, do you?" Kenji said as he watched his brothers display of benevolence.  
  
Kein then grasped the orbs, squeezing them and forcing them to expand. They flickered and took the form of a full-fledged Scythe! Made from dark shadow. (By the way I think the old way he summoned his scythe was cooler But the only way you'll see him use it is when he's younger, those few times, Kenji didn't understand the dream)  
  
"Aauuuu..." Kein hissed. Kenji noticed he his legs were combined in shadow, and it looked like he was about to fall, when he took a step, if he needed to take a step.  
  
"Kenji, your potential is great. Your soul, your spirit is great, if only your weak mind could tap into it. I can't let that potential go to waste. I must have your soul..." He hissed again.  
  
"You know it's creepy when you talk like this" Kenji hissed back, "so why do you do it."  
  
"Heh, heh..." Shinobu and a few others giggled.  
  
Kein, frowned, but it was hard to tell, cause the shadow.  
  
"Wait a darn minute! What's going on here!" Kitsune said.  
  
"That's my brother and, he wants to kill me," Kenji recapped, "Eleanor was that girl, who I fought, and she was a spy who Kein sent to track me, cause Kein was to lazy."  
  
"I never expected her to betray me like that...." Kenji said disappointedly.  
  
"You fool what did you expect, you left her, because you were to coward to fight in the war!" Kein scolded.  
  
"I was to scared to kill innocent people!" Kenji yelled at Kein, "Under your legion, no one was safe, women, children, all were... were... food for you! Those innocent souls, you ate them like some demon!"  
  
"So you have a backbone now? Lets not say eat... let's say "absorbed" Kein finished.  
  
"Besides, she didn't betray you," She didn't have a choice. But she always searches for you where you wouldn't be like in the middle of the dessert. It was only by fluke or by fate... that she found you. She probably thought you wouldn't be stupid enough to hide in Japan, so close to home.  
  
A 15-pound weight fell on Kenji's head.  
  
Kenji was dumbfounded at what he heard, Eleanor had protected him, and despite the way he treated her.  
  
Kenji whispered under his breath, "I'm sorry..." He drew his sword from his hand again, and moved into a defensive position.  
  
"So you're ready to surrender?" Kein said. Raising his scythe, his battle aroura rising like dark flame. His entire body cloaked in shadow.  
  
"I'm ready to fight," Kenji said, his battle aroura rising equally to Kein's. The water around his feat rippled and the leafs begun to flow and fly around and his fist tightened around his sword.  
  
In the next instant the two charged to flash of shadow toward the flash of light!  
  
Well this is it! The Battle, the end of a bitter brotherly rivalry! A battle in the Hot Springs of Hintana surrounded by all his friends, who just happen to be wearing nothing but towels! Which brother will come out on top! And finally a part with Shinobu coming up! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I got save something for chapter 5! And so sorry it took so long cause of all my school stuff!  
  
Next chapter!: Pawns!  
  
Kenji and Kein face off! But Kenji's too weak! Shinobu's big part comes to play, and we learn of Kenji's mysterious past, and a bitter war behind the scenes for control of the throne of a small back world country! It all comes down to this! But dose it matter when we're all just pawns? 


	5. Pawns

Shinobu's story 

Chapter 5 Pawns

The wind was heavy, it tore up the water and the steam of the hot springs. The wind blew up Kenji's shirt, his dress shirt was un-tucked as usual, but now it was scuffed and ripped. Kenji was out of breath and ready in his fighting stance. The girls looked on puzzled and confused.

Kein, the living Shadow stood ominously the wind throwing up the drapes of cloth clinging to his black ripped kimono. His scythe, black and shadowy as well, was grasped firmly in his hand and it's blade reflected of a small scared boy, Kenji. Despite his fear Kenji looked up at his brother defiant and ready, his small flimsy blade shinned with an equally defiant glow in the presence of Kein's huge dwarfing scythe.

"I'm going to finally wipe the disgrace you put on our family away for ever!" Kein taunted.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt innocent people!" Kenji said raising his sword.

"Kein has improved since I last fought him, I can feel his power rising within him. He's even stronger than he looks, and he looked pretty strong to begin with!" Kenji thought in his head, "I... I don't think I can beat him! It's not right!

"So... y'all gonna fight or just stand there?" Kitsune asked.

"Way to kill the mood, Kitsune," Kenji whispered under his breath.

"Enough talk!" Kein screamed and swung his scythe horizontally!

Kenji jumped, dodging it skillfully, but Kein followed up with a quick jab of the scythe handle. The handle caught Kenji while he was mid air, Kein then brought his scythe handle down and Kenji down with it, Kenji was thrown down in to the waters of the hot springs.

Kein's dark aroura was changing the surroundings, the water became murky and cold, causing the girls to jump out of it. The very sun blocked out by Kein's Shadows, his aroura like a giant black flame.

Kein brought his blade his in the air, what little of the sun that was getting through was reflecting off the water, concealing Kenji's position. Kein stood ready feeling around with his foot. Kein knew that Kenji would try to get behind him, so he secretly stood ready to swing behind himself.

"Kenji..." Shinobu whispered.

"Splash!" the water scattered as Kenji rose with his blade in hand.

The sound triggered Kein, and he began his reverse uppercut, without even making sure Kenji was behind him.

The gamble came through, the blade caught Kenji on his right shoulder. Blood spewed from it following the scythe blade.

"Oh no!' Shinobu screamed. "That's it I won't let you perverts continue!" Motoko screamed coming from inside Hintana house.

"She got changed?" Su asked, noticing Motoko was wearing her cloths.

Motoko charged blade in hand.

"Foolish mortal! Do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do?" Kein screamed. He raised his left arm and his shadowy aroura moved toward it gathering around it. Kein's left arm was slightly bigger than the rest of his body. Also the aroura around it was so great it burned away the sleeve of his kimono.

"What... what is that!" Motoko screamed!

"No!" Kenji screamed.

"Now die!" Kein screamed releasing the collected energy at motoko, it took the shape of a hand and reached out at motoko.

Kenji, ignoring the screaming pain in his soldier threw his sword in front of the wave. The wave closed in fast! The sword was left suspended upside down, like a cross, in between the Motoko and the wave. A White shield of light appeared around the cross! The wave crashed hard and the light began to crack and spread apart. A bit of the shadow seeped through the cracks and cut Motoko's left arm, the cut began to bleed. She landed hard behind the shield, and gripped her wound. Kein smacked Kenji with his huge arm.

Kenji was sent flying, he skidded against the water and sunk into the hot water. The sword fell and sank as well.

Kein raised his scythe and drove it down into the water. The ease as it went down let Kein know he missed. It had become too murky and dark to see through the water. A dark figure maneuvered around under the water, It's eyes pierced through every now and then, but it moved so fast, Kein couldn't keep up.

The figured stopped where the sword had landed and Kein took his chance! He reared his sword up high and- "Boom" went Su's huge rocket. The rocket flew fast but Kein didn't even move. It passed straight through him and headed for motoko!

"Whose side are you on?!" Motoko screamed, after cutting the rocket in half.

"Whoops, he, he," Su replied.

"All of you, just Die!!!" Kein screamed and then released a wave of shadow.

"EEEeekkkk!!!" "Aaiiieeee!!!" the girls went as they were all knocked back.

Except for Shinobu, "What?" Kein asked himself as he stared at the girl who the shadows refused to touch. Shinobu was scared and her eyes were close, and she didn't really seem much of a threat. Except the wave of energy, of shadow, of Kein's pure unbridled fury was too weak to get close to her. The shadows engulfed every thing, the Hot Springs, the girls, and Kenji. But not Her, she began to glow, a brilliant bright pink light.

"Wh..Whatsss that..." Kenji managed to seep out between the waves of water and shadow.

"That girl..." Kein said, taking a step toward Shinobu.

'Stop!" Kenji screamed, beginning to push back the shadow also, and stepped toward Kein.

"What's? What's happening?!" Shinobu said scared and confused.

"I must squash the power this girl has before it's unleashed!" Kein said to himself as he raised his scythe.

"No! Stop!" Kenji yelled, as he did he broke through the Shadow, and grabbed Kein's hand.

"I won't let you!" with Kenji's other hand he gripped his sword, and drove it through Kein!

"Your mortal blade can't stop me!" Kein pushed Kenji aside, easily.

Kein walked over to Shinobu, Kenji got up and took a couple of strikes at Kein, he stared blankly at Kein. He was almost like just some big collections of black cloth. And His arm, it was out of proportion and it had horns on it! "Look at you your not even Human anymore!" Kenji screamed.

"Yes!" Kein used his grotesque arm to grab Kenji's head. He lifted Kenji high into the air

The longest horn on Kein's elbow began to grow. "Kenji, no!" Shinobu screamed. "Kenji!" Su said. "Someone do something!" Naru said. "Don't do it!" yelled Motoko. "This is getting good!" Kitsune thought in her head.

"I am something more!" The Horn began to glow a dark black, it then quickly retracted. "Arrrggg!!!" Kenji screamed in pain. The horn traveled through Kein's arm and into Kenji's eye.

Kein let out a small grunt as he through Kenji aside. Kenji fell like a rag doll into the hot springs water, which have grown cold and murky. The water hid his wound.

"No... Shinobu let out a small gasp as rain began to cut through the shadows. The girls gathered around Shinobu. "We have to get out of here!" Naru pleaded with Shinobu who just stared at Kein who walked closer and closer.

"Kenji..." Shinobu pleaded. "Kenji..... Kenji....." the sad pleading voice echoed through Kenji's head. "Is it... is it alright... If I die, If I give up now?" he asked himself.

"Kenji! Help!" Shinobu's voice broke through the darkness. "...No...NO...NO!!!" Kenji screamed in his head.

A clash of lightning crashed piercing through the shadows behind where Kenji STOOD. A clap of thunder drew everyone's attention to the silhouette of Kenji. "I'm not gonna let you hurt innocent people," Kenji let out his signature phrase. "It's been so long since I could say that, so long since I fought for someone other than myself." Kenji said the shadows from his hair covered his eyes. The light from the lightning began to spread across the hot springs.

"So you have some fight left in you huh?" Kein said turning to face His brother.

Kein held his left arm up and the horn began to grow and glow. He held his scythe in the other hand and his shadows began to dance like fire. The rain had drenched Kein's hair, they reached down to his shoulders.

Kenji's Sword began to glow and the wound where he drew his blade from also began to glow.

"What, are you gonna shoot me with your little hand? Ha!" Kein taunted as he "floated" toward Kenji.

Pictures of Shinobu flashed in Kenji's eyes. Kenji thrusted his hand with out even looking up toward Kein and said, "Ichidou!" Kein dodged and grabbed Kenji's arm. Kein then countered with his scythe but again with moving he blocked with his sword. "Fool!" Kein screamed as his horn began to grow. "Kenji!" Shinobu screamed. The flashes of Shinobu in Kenji's eyes began to merge into one bright light! "Ausamatu Special technique, Teuken!" Kenji raised his head the gash in his eye glowed with a brilliant light! The light sprang from his eye.

"He's drawing power from his very soul, using his wound as a gate through to his soul. Kenji screamed, "Be purified by the light!" "NNAAUUUWWWRRR!!!!" Kein let out a gruesome roar, more than a scream, as the light ripped through the shadows!

"Au..." the girls let out a mixture of grunts and groans as they rose, rubbing their eyes. Kenji stood firmly, and in one hand. "Au..." Shinobu let out a small gasp. Now with the Shadows gone, she could see clearly. Kenji's hand was bleeding as usual, after battles, but now a huge gash in his right eye bled profusely.

"Kenji, you're... Bleeding..." Shinobu said.

"Heh, heh, heh... I should have expected as much from you, brother, back in the clan wars you were my best warrior... Heh, heh, heh..." Kein's voice echoed. Traces of "Kein" were scattered and where coming together, into a pool of shadow.

"Clan wars what's dat?" Su asked. "It's the bloody war with Kenji as the star warrior in my army."

Kenji stood silent as blood from his hand dripped down his sword. "Is it true?" Shinobu asked. "Yes! Before you go all lovely dovey, know that Kenji's sword is stained with the blood of a thousand men."

"I may not like Kenji, but I know that he is a good person, and that he would not have done something like what your saying!"

"It's true" Kenji said dimly.

"Yes For 5 long years, from when he was the tender age of 10 he was the star warrior in my army, he slaughtered any one I told him to, strong or weak, they all fell at the mini manslayer!" Kein told of Kenji's gruesome past.

"But a year ago, he just up lifted, the coward," Kein said, now a almost completely recreated.

"I left because I realized what you and father where doing! I thought you where just trying to protect our home, but you were just slaughtering the weak and innocent people!" Kenji protested.

"Only to extend the power and influence of the Ausamatu Village!" Kein's voice thundered.

"To what end? You were only attracting attention, and ruining our good name! Killing off would-be allies!" Kenji continued.

"I earned respect from the other Village Lords, the best defense is a good offense, fool, no one now dares to stand before the unbridled fury of MY armed forces! You were just some pawn in my game, the only difference between you and the rest of my men, was power, your nothing to me," Kein boasted.

"...What you earned... was fear..." Kenji said solemnly, raising his sword, indicating he was through talking.

"What's the difference?" Kein asked, raising his own weapon.

"The Ausamatu Village has no Honor, and to live with out honor..." Kenji said solemnly.

"Hey don't forget we're here too!" Su said feeling like she hadn't done anything in a while.

Kein stood again, as if nothing happened, "No!" "How could it be!?" "I don't know but this just got interesting!" a mixed reaction came from the crowd.

Kein stretched his mouth, reviling to rows of sharp white teeth, "Your gonna pay for that."

"Mind if reply with my blade!" Kenji Screamed rushing toward Kein.

Kenji swiped low with his first strike, his blade burning a bright glow, by putting his scythe down like a staff, Kein caught the blade in the handle. The force of the strike it the lower half of the scythe, and Kein used the momentum to bring his the top part, and the blade crashing down on Kenji.

Kenji, using his free hand, reached up and caught the scythe, right after the blade.

"Ha, ha, ha," Kein's laugh thundered. Using the one hand holding the scythe, he forced it down.

Kenji tried to hold it up, but it slowly came down on him, now he used both hands as he struggled. The blade scratched across his back, leaving an open flesh wound, which bled profusely.

"No," Gasped Shinobu, in-between holding back tears.

Well that's all for now, I can't say this was as long as it should have been, but I feel that this was a good place to end it. Sorry but really this was just to let you know the history of the young fighter who came to Hintana house. Well it's come to this Kenji's on the brink of defeat to his evil Older brother, Shinobu and the rest of the girls are helpless to... well help. Or are they? Next time...

Chapter 6: **Girl Power!**

I though I was gonna End this here?


	6. Girl Power and Happenings

Sorry... so freake'n sorry. For making this so late.

Ok guys, the thing is I don't own any of these characters except for Eleanor, Kein and of course Kenji.

Well up until now the girls have been doing pretty much nothing, but standing around watching the fight. So know they have their own Chapter! By the way this takes place around book say... before book 7, I guess don't really matter, but... what ever, right?

Chapter 6: Girl Power!

"Oh shit, what do we do?" Asked Sarah.

'What can we do?" Naru replied.

"Oh me oh my!" Mitsumi added.

"Oh looks like I bet on the wrong horse!" Kitsune said, looking at the faltering "hero"

He was struggling to hold up the dark and evil scythe, the blade was digging deeper into his back. The two where fighting in front of the exit, so no one could escape. Kein threw his scythe to the side flinging Kenji's blade away, too. The blade lost it's glow as it skid against the floor. As it stopped the blade disappeared. Kein with his scythe still to his right thrust his left hand into Kenji's face. Kenji fell back hard, as he tried to get up Kein jabbed his open hand into Kenji's neck. Kenji, again, fell back hard. Kein gripped Kenji's neck hard and lifted Kenji high into the air. He then flinged him behind himself, straight into a wall. Kenji landed hard a third time.

"I gots an idea!" Su yelled.

"Yeah go shoot him with your Cannon!" Kitsune said.

"Ok Mecha Tama X-Omega, rise!" Su screamed into her watch.

The hot springs began to rumble and split into two, and a large Grey turtle began rise, it stood on it's hind legs, leaned it's head forward. It's arms rested on the floor, it had a small turret under its head a pair of rocket launchers on its back, on it's belly, a strange circular device, and its arms were clearly sharp, they dug into the dry hot springs, which have emptied out when the turtle rose.

The top of the head was open, reviling a seat and joystick or two.

"Hup!" Su let out a noise when she and Sarah jumped up into the turtle's head.

"NA, ha, ha! Omega means End and the MTXO is the End for you!" Su taunted.

"I-I'll help too!" Motoko said rising again, a little shaken by the huge turtle.

In the commotion Mitsumi had made her way behind Kein, holding a large watermelon.

"Fool, your metal demon...UGH!" Kein was interrupted by a watermelon crashing down around his head.

Kein slowly turned his head to face Mustsumi, who had forgotten where she was.

"Mustsumi get out of there!" Naru screamed.

"Oh me oh my... Mister Kein do you know what happened to my water melon?" She asked dimly.

Kein reached out his hand for Mitsumi. "THUD!" went the giant turtle fin that sliced through Kein's arm and scythe.

Kein stopped reaching for Mitsumi and turned to face the giant fin, which missed him by inches.

Kein rose his arm and regenerated it so it was resting on top of the fin.

"Su! You missed!" Sarah scolded.

"You are the one who controls the right fin!" Su returned.

Kein then flipped himself over onto the fin. He balanced on the thin fin carefully then ran toward the head.

"No!" Naru screamed as she began to throw things hysterically.

Kitsune was slowly sneaking to the exit.

Kein dodged easily, but when Naru threw that bear statue thing, he punched it back toward Naru.

'Oh sh-!" Naru was cut off by the bear and was knocked out.

"Shinobu stared at Naru, and a frying pan she held in her hands.

Kenji now rested near Shinobu and began to rise. Just then a wind came and blew Shinobu's towel up. She looked down in time to see Kenji looking up at her. She closed her eyes and chucked the pan at Kenji.

Kenji fell limp, again.

"Whoa Shinobu didn't know you had it in you!" Kitsune added before fully leaving the room.

"Eek! It isn't mine!" Shinobu said trying to hide the frying pan behind her back.

As Kein ran he reformed his scythe, he then dodged m-gun fire, coming out of the turtle's eyes.

By the time he reached the head he had his scythe again and he used it! Ripping into the head of the metal demon, Su and Sarah where cut in two.

Just kidding. They ejected as soon as Kein's blade pierced the outer shell.

"T-turtle..." Motoko managed to whimper, she was all bleached out.

The head exploded with Kein right next to it! The fire sent Kein flying, into the dorm.

"Yeah! Woo!" Su and Sarah yelled!"

Shinobu ran to Kenji and tried to revive him.

"If only there was some way to regenerate my powers, like Kein can," Kenji mumbled out loud. He lay in Shinobu's lap, as she tried to revive him, but he could barley keep his eyes open.

Shinobu looked down at Kenji, his eyes sparkling with determination, his black hair ruffled, his face scuffed, but his body lay limp in her lap. Shinobu couldn't stop looking deep into his half-open eyes. She moved her head closer and closer, just to get a better look.

She said softly, with a tear in her eye "It's ok Kenji, you don't have to try anymore, I-I just don't want to see you hurt..."

And before she knew it she closed her eyes and was kissing him.

He returned the kiss unknowingly and their eyes shoot open.

"Whoa! Shinobu!" Su said as she landed from her ejection seat, behind them.

"Way to go Shinobu, but it's kind of sad to get a kiss that way," Sarah scoffed.

"Uh? Uh... wha...err..." Shinobu could only stutter, she was covered in blush. So much her eyes disappeared.

Kenji stood again.

"I-I don't think I've ever had so much energy. So much raw power!" he continued.

In his hand he held his cross, he stared at it, but then, he dropped it, he put his hands together, as if he where about to pick up a sword.

"Kenji?" Shinobu asked looking up at him. She had to sheild her eyes from the bright light, but could make out what seemed to be kenji.

Two balls of energy formed in his hands, much like Kein's from before, but they shined with a brilliant light!

He grasped his hands around the energy and they stretched and contorted to form a Katana-like sword, it glowed with a glorious light. Kenji's eyes began to glow the same light, and his hair and white cloths danced in his sheer power. The glow hid the blood and dirt on Kenji's face and cloths, and made his hair apear a light grey.

Kein was thrown into Hintana house, but he slowly made his way to the hole he made coming in.

"T-That light, that power... Where is it coming from?!" Kein asked himself.

"No, it can't be, I was about to finish him, finally!" he continued.

Kenji broke his fighter's stance to look at his new sword, the blade had a nice design with out messing with his fighting style. He was amazed by the sheer fact that he no longer needed his power concentrator, the cross. The girls looked at amazement at the brilliant light.

Kein jumped down from the hole he made. The Dark aroura emanating from Kein clashed with Kenji's Light aroura.

Again, the wind howled and the sun began to shine brilliantly.

Kein noticed Kenji's break in stance, and struck. He silently leaped into the air, not letting out a battle cry so as not to alert Kenji.

"This sword so familiar..." Kenji said.

Just then Kein came down hard on Kenji, the scythe dropped down across Kenji's right shoulder.

"Kenji!" Shinobu screamed.

"What?!" Kein and the some of the girls where puzzled, as Kenji remained standing, unfazed.

As the scythe passed over Kenji his bright aroura burned straight through the dark shadow of the scythe.

"Wha? Impossible! What are you?!" Kein screamed, moving back from Kenji.

"I..." A serious face grew over Kenji's face, he rose his sword above his head.

"I am something more."

As he said this bright shinning wings busted out of the wounds on his back, thus hiding them also.

"NOOOO!!! I've worked so hard! I planned so much! NO!!!" Kein cried out backing away from the light.

Kenji more walked on air than flew.

Kenji's blade sailed through the air, rather than sliced through it. As it danced back and forth it whistled a soothing tone. So soothing it relaxed everyone in the room. Even Kitsune pocked her head back in to listen.

Kein even relaxed as the blade danced ever closer. It's deadly beauty it's most powerful asset. As Kenji skillfully and calmly wielded it glowed a bright light.

Soon Kein realized he was screwed and the calmness left him, he staggered back again as Kenji entered striking range. He struck a clean vertical strike, a streak of white followed the strike, then a horizontal strike, and the streaks of white that followed the strikes created a bright shining cross. Where the streaks cross it shined the best.

"Now, Kein with this strike, I will put everything I've ever felt, my love, my hate, and all of my passion! Everything that I am!" Kenji screamed from deep within his soul. His sword glowed with even more intensity.

A moment passed and Kenji thrusted the blade deep with in center of the cross.

"NNAAUURRRAAAHHH!!!" Kein wailed as the all the lights blended into one bright flash.

And then it was over.

There was nothing of Kein to regenerate.

Kenji neither glowed, nor held the brilliant sword.

Kenji floated in the middle of the Hot Springs. He began to sink, Shinobu ran to catch him. His arm fell around Shinobu. He lifted his head so to meet his eyes to hers.

"Nice Kiss," he said, before falling asleep, it wasn't a coma, as much as it was a sleep.

...The End...

Again, orry... so freake'n sorry. For making this so late. Woo... that was intense... at least for me. Well that's not it, actually. No, I hate it when they end things with a big fight so next a mini chap. To see how things turn out in a couple years.


End file.
